Whatever it takes
by fangirl73
Summary: River gets taken by the Blue Hands and sent back to the Academy. How far will Simon go to get her back this time?


This is a story I came up with the other day while re-watching Heroes and Firefly

This is a story I came up with the other day while re-watching Heroes and Firefly. What would happen if River were taken by the Blue Hands and put back in the Academy? How far would Simon go to get her back this time? And how does a certain "Hero" fit in?

A/N: Yes this is another "Heroes" "Firefly/Serenity" crossover. But hopefully I can do justice to both. This will remain a one shot unless enough people like it for me to keep going. Also, I don't have a beta, so if any wants to volunteer...

Jayne punched the man in the face, again. 'This hu-dan's own ma won't even recognize him when we get though with him.' Jayne thought to himself. The man slumped forward, the ropes he'd been tied to the chair with, the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. Jayne grabbed the man by the hair and yanked his head up. The man blinked a few times. He had no idea who these people were. The big one seemed to enjoy hitting him, and the other one just keep asking questions. The other one came into his line of vision and started speaking again. "I'm only going to ask one more time Mr. Carson" Simon said with some distain in his voice. "Where is River Tam?"

The man in the chair spat blood on the floor at Simon's feet. "I done tol' you I don't know no River Tam. I don't know who yer talkin' bout."

"Not the answer I was hoping for." Simon sighed. "Jayne, you know what to do."

"Sure thing Doc."

"Oh, and Jayne make sure no one finds the body." Simon added in hopes of scaring the man enough to give them something they could go on.

"Got a nice place all picked out." Jayne sneered catching on to Simon's game. "No one's gonna find this hu-dan when I'm done." Simon turned and walked out of the room. Jayne stood over the man still tied to the chair.

"Way I see it is you ain't be truthsome to us." You keep saying you don't know nothin', but I think ya do." Jayne pulled a gun from his belt. "See this here gun? This is Susan. She's a special gun. She's kind of old, but she's in real good shape. See, the thing about Susan is, she has this special attachment called a silencer. That means when I shoot you, no one's gonna hear the shot."

Jayne pulled the silencer from his pocket and put it on his gun. Then he pulled an old, dirty handkerchief from his back pocket. "Doc tol me earlier he don't want you makin no noise. So's I'm gonna put this hankie in your mouth afore I shot yer balls off. That way no body's gonna hear _you_ neither."

"You can't do..." The man started to protest; Jayne shoving the handkerchief in his mouth cut him off.

"I figure if you ain't gonna talk, then I'll just keep shootin ya in different places til ya do. See, the Doc wanted to do this the easy way. Ya know, smack you round a bit, til ya fess up? But you didn't wanna play. Well now we gonna play my way." Jayne let a devious smile come across hip lips. He unlocked the safety on Susan. Then he slowly cocked the gun, and pointed it at the man's groin.

The man started to shake his head violently. Screaming through the cloth that was in his mouth. Jayne uncocked the gun and took the hankie out of the man's mouth. "You got some to say now?" He asked.

The man took a deep breath and answered Jayne's question. "Doyle. The guy's name is Doyle. All I did was get him some info on the Tam girl. He paid me and I never saw him again. That's all I know, I swear!"

Jayne didn't say a word; he simple turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" The man yelled. You can't leave me here!"

Jayne closed the door behind him and turned to Simon. "He gave me a name. Said he got some info on River for a man named Doyle. Said the guy paid him and then he never saw this Doyle guy again. I gotta say Doc, this Doyle guy either ain't too smart or he wants us to find him."

"What do you mean?" Simon questioned.

"Well think about it. How many guys you know, besides Mal, that leaves loose ends? This Carson guy in there is a loose end. You don't leave loose ends unless you want to be found."

"I see." Simon turned to their other companion who, up to this point, had been silent. "I don't want to leave loose ends, but I don't want him dead either."

"Wipe him clean?" The other man asked.

"Yes." Simon replied.

A/N: Now I know to some of you it may seem like I made Jayne a little talky, but I was watching the pilot episode were Jayne was interrogating the Fed, Dobson, and he was going into detail about what he was going to do. So I thought he'd do the same thing in this situation. Also, I may have made Simon a little dark, but I think he would be if River got taken. I think it would change him. Don't worry, if I keep going, the rest of the crew will be in the story.


End file.
